Just Another Valentine's Day Story
by SugarBeatAngel
Summary: Xigbar had been a substitute teacher for years, so how was it that one of his students was teaching him something? One-Shot


**Disclaimer:**

**This story is rated K based on the fact that there is no course language, violence or adult themes. The story has a Male/Male romance however, though this does **_**not**_** constitute as inappropriate for any age. "The King and King" is a children's book in which two princes marry so please keep that in mind before you complain that I should have given this a more mature rating based on the fact that there is Male/Male romance. That being said, it is written in a particularly cynical point of view for a good portion of the story so keep that in mind if you are considering letting a small child read this.**

So I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day. I always default back to XigDem when I can't think of anything else. Lawl. Lame.

I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry for the super disclaimer up there, but I just know SOMEBODY will flip out about the fact that it is m/m with such a low rating. But I REFUSE to give this a teen rating just because some people might think homosexuality is inappropriate for children to see/read about. (Seriously, grow up.) Not saying that this was intended for children to read, because it wasn't, but I suppose they could if their parents wanted them to.

That being said, I thought this was very cute. I wanted to draw something to go along with it but I'll be in Santa Monica all day tomorrow spending my Valentine's Day "Where Eagles Dare" style, up on the pier and down in the sand. (Look for pictures on my dA in a couple days if you are interested) And if you're going to be in the Santa Monica/Venice Beach area, be on the lookout for me. You'll know me if you see me ;)

Also, this is a little taste of the format my upcoming LuxLar will be written in (jumping from first person to flash back) so let me know what you think of the format. If you don't like it I'll trash it, I swear.

Without further adieu, enjoy!

* * *

_I was twenty-nine when I had decided to move into being a full time teacher rather than just substituting like I had for the past five years. I really could have chose any grade I wanted but there was an opening for a second grade teacher at the local elementary thanks to the former teacher taking time off to have a baby. Little kids were not my thing, really. I have little patience, and their voices can really get to you after a while._

_Yeah, I know, I'm in the wrong profession._

_But I loved teaching. It is one of the most powerful jobs a person can have. Think about it. You have a hand in shaping the minds of the future generation, instilling your ideals and making an impact that lasts a life time._

_You can't say you don't have at least one teacher in your mind that you think back on with fondness and you know they helped mold you into the sappy, dysfunctional and yet seemingly normal human being that you are today. But, I digress…_

_So, I took the job. And when September rolled around I had a slew of fresh faces I had to remember the names of. It was so much more stressful than just substituting. I had to remember these kids by name and face. When December came up, I'd memorized most of them. Yeah, most._

_So shoot me, but there was this one kid that sat in the back of the class. It wasn't as though I didn't notice him. He was there everyday. He just never talked. Never brought himself to attention. Nothing. And I'd made it a point to have the kids sign themselves in on the attendance chart. It taught them responsibility and cut down all the work and morning hassle for myself._

_You're probably thinking by now that I should have my teaching license revoked._

_Actually, I probably should._

_Anyway, this kid wasn't a trouble maker. He wasn't a star student. He just sort of flew under the radar and kept quiet. A pretty good kid, actually, at least in my book. Any kid who keeps his mouth shut is a good kid._

_The new year came in, and to be honest, I needed a refresher on some names and faces. A week away from them and already I was starting to forget. I just didn't care to try to remember._

_February came quickly. And I suppose it was then that while I was busy trying to influence the lives of the young and impressionable, that nameless little boy had an influence on me._

_It was the day of the class Valentine's Day party. Yes, I may not seem like the sentimental type but I do love a day where I can sit around and do nothing while the kids run amuck and holidays are best suited for that._

_Anyhow, the little heathens were running back and forth around the classroom exchanging little cheap cards and mounds of chocolate. It was a pretty smooth day, until one of the little half pints (I think his name was Zexion) decided he had to ask me a question. He wanted to know why we celebrated Valentine's Day. Sure, I could've given him my real personal opinion on it. But then he'd go home yakking to his parents about how his teacher said Valentine's Day was for the weak minded, sappy souls who buy into commercialism and fall victim to the persistence of corporate giants that only want their money._

_So instead I sort of lied. Not just to this boy, but the whole class. They were all very curious. So I told them what they wanted to hear, what their parents wanted them to hear, what every pathetic individual in the world wants to believe is true. That Valentine's Day is a holiday in which you give gifts to a person you admire or cherish. And oh man, did they eat it up. Suddenly there were kids snatching back little cheap cards from kids they really didn't like that much and candies thrown everywhere. It was complete chaos. Thankfully the recess bell rang loud and they all piled out of the classroom in a frenzy, forgetting their petty squabbles almost instantaneously. That was when I felt a tiny hand tugging on my shirt. I looked down into big aquamarine eyes and cursed inwardly. Of course it had to be the boy who's name I didn't know._

_I suppose this is where I flash back…_

--

"Teacher?"

Xigbar looked down at the young boy, his bright eyes swimming with uncertainty. "Yeah?"

"W-well… I was just wondering. Is what you said about Valentine's Day true?" Demyx held his hands behind his back and fidgeted with his feet. "About giving a gift to someone you admire and cherish?"

"Well I guess that is as true as it gets." Xigbar adjusted his tie slightly. "What's the problem kid?"

"Nothing! I just…" Demyx pulled out a tiny heart shaped piece of construction paper from behind his back and handed it to his teacher. "Well, here."

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the misshapen heart, poorly cut and jagged around the edges. It had obviously been much bigger at one time but the boy had likely been dissatisfied and tried to reshape it multiple times before giving up. "What's this?"

"A Valentine." Demyx shifted his feet nervously and looked at the floor. "For you."

Xigbar chuckled softly before shaking his head and handing the piece of paper back to the boy. "Kid, you misunderstood. A Valentine is for somebody you love. Someone special and important to you. Somebody who has really made an impact on you. Don't you have a girl you like?"

Demyx shook his head quickly and kept his hands behind his back, refusing to accept the paper heart back.

Xigbar furrowed his brow and wiggled the paper insistently. "Your mom or dad then. Or a special uncle or aunt or your grandma."

Demyx again shook his head and glanced up at his teacher. "I don't have a big family. Its just me and my dad and he isn't somebody I look up to. Not like you."

Xigbar looked to the boy in shock before lowering the hand that held the tiny paper heart. "Oh…" He smiled softly and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well then, thank you."

--

_Ok, see? I'm not a totally callous jerk. I couldn't not accept the kid's Valentine. I kept it, and I took it home and put it on my refrigerator. Yeah, maybe I got a bit sentimental, but I could connect with the kid now. My father wasn't exactly somebody I could look up to either, so I got it. And that was when I realized that being a teacher was more than just the power you have to influence the future generations. It was about being a mentor where kids might be lacking one._

_From then on, I had a much less cynical view of my profession. I actually enjoyed my class and was even able to coax that little boy (his name was Demyx) into participating in the class more. He even made friends._

_But as all school years do, it quickly came to an end. The little heathens, my little heathens, were ready to move on to bigger and better things (well, third grade anyway) and I was just another authority figure to be forgotten in the past. I hate to admit that it actually left me feeling uncomfortable. Sad, even. And I knew that after that year I couldn't teach again. Not as a full fledged teacher. Sure, I could sub. But I couldn't do it for such a long period of time. Whether I liked it or not, I got attached to those monsters and it hurt to know they'd be in a new class and completely forgetting about me._

_So when Ms. Gainsborough wanted her classroom back the next year, I was happy to comply._

_I went back to substituting and that worked just fine for me for ten years. So when I walked onto campus today to substitute for an eleventh grade literature teacher on Valentine's Day I wasn't expecting anything like this._

--

Xigbar stared down at the boy that stood before him, those eerily familiar aquamarine eyes blinking up at him in excitement. "H-hey kid. What's up?"

"Do you know who I am!?" Demyx shook his head quickly and laughed. "No, of course you don't. That was too long ago, you wouldn't remember. I'm…"

"Demyx." Xigbar grinned at the excited teen before him. "I remember you."

"Really!?" Demyx smiled brightly and jumped up in excitement. "Ah, man. I know its lame to get excited over seeing old teachers but I can't help it. You really changed my life around."

Xigbar smiled before motioning to the door he had a key in. He turned the key in the lock and pulled the door open. "You can come in and talk while I set up for first period, if you want."

"Alright!" Demyx followed the man into the classroom and plopped down happily in a desk nearest the podium. "So what happened? Did you give up teaching, or something? Cause I went back to visit you the next year and it was some lady teacher instead."

Xigbar looked back at the boy curiously. _"He went back to visit me?"_ He shook his thoughts quickly and shrugged. "I decided that I liked subbing better so I quit teaching and went back to just being a sub."

"That's too bad. You were a heck of a teacher." Demyx smiled and leaned forward on the desk. "You could have helped more kids like me."

"Ah, come on." Xigbar smirked and began sifting through the teacher's intended lesson plan of the day. "I didn't make _that_ big of an impact on you…"

Demyx shook his head and laughed softly. "You made the biggest impact on me of anyone in my life. Because of you, I had somebody cool to look up to. Somebody who didn't treat me like I was a burden. Somebody who was real. When I gave you that Valentine it meant so much to me for you to accept it. You were the first person I had given a Valentine to that truly understood the significance of it. And that made me feel not so alone."

Xigbar shrugged. "I was just being a teacher. There's no need to…"

"I requested you for a sub." Demyx stood slowly and started toward Xigbar. "I T.A. for this class and I spotted your name on the list of available subs when Mr. Gabbiani was trying to find someone to cover for him for today. I told him to call you and he did. And well, here we are..."

Xigbar stared at the boy curiously. "You requested me?"

Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I had to see you. I've wanted to thank you for so long for what you did for me. Whether you meant to or not, you changed my life. I never had a good home life, and when I was at school I had such low self esteem that it was hard to make friends. The few times I tried, I got rejected so I was always afraid. And my two teachers prior to you weren't particularly fond of me. So when you accepted my Valentine it meant the world, because it meant you accepted me. And because of that I became more confident. I made friends, I tried harder in school. I actually enjoyed being there. You changed my entire disposition. And, well…" Demyx pulled his backpack off and sat it on the floor. He knelt down and dug through it before finding what he needed. He pulled out a heart shaped card made of construction paper and handed it to Xigbar. "I wanted to give you this."

Xigbar took the card in his hand and stared at it quietly. It was beautifully crafted, even for being made from construction paper and what appeared to be the edges of a paper doily for a lace effect. He flipped the card open and smiled as his gaze fell upon a long, long letter.

"I know, it is totally lame. I mean, I probably should have bought you a nice card at the store but I had so much I needed to say and I knew I couldn't fit it all on one of those cards. I could barely fit it on that one. And then I already said half of what I wanted to say to you already so you don't have to read the card." Demyx bit his lip and looked away from Xigbar feeling very embarrassed. "Geeze, I am _so_ lame."

"No." Xigbar smiled and stood slowly, rounding the podium so that there was nothing separating him from the boy. He put a hand on Demyx's shoulder and grinned. "I love it. Thank you."

Demyx shook his head. "No. _Thank_ _you_. I don't think you realize how much it meant to me. How much _you_ meant to me. How much you _still_ mean to me…" He sighed sadly and looked up at the man. "Mr. Braig… I…"

--

_If I had known that when I went to sub today, a former student of mine would full out kiss me on the lips, well… I probably would not have shown up to sub. I mean, there goes my career right there. If anybody saw or heard about it, anything, I would have been done._

_I probably should have pushed him away. It was wrong and highly inappropriate. But once again, I knew where he was coming from and it was hard not to feel the same as he did. He had probably had as big of an effect on my life as I had on his. Ten years ago, this bright eyed little boy stared up at me with hope and uncertainty and I realized that life was so much more than I had originally thought. Now here I stood with his lips crushed against mine, his hands gripping my shirt, and I couldn't pull away._

_I don't know what to say after this. This was just another Valentine's Day story. Where things will go from here, I can't say. And I still think this stupid holiday is a day for saps who buy into commercialism._

_But maybe it is a bit more than that too…_


End file.
